


New Beginnings

by RedEatsPaint



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gardening AU, Gen, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEatsPaint/pseuds/RedEatsPaint
Summary: Tommy starts a community garden instead of hotel☕︎︎☕︎︎☕︎︎Credit to @gekafaye on Instagram for creating this au and being kind enough to let me write this!☕︎︎☕︎︎☕︎︎THIS STORY SHOULD ONLY BE ON WATTPAD AND AO3 UNDER THE USERNAMES DAMAFANBY (wattpad) AND REDEATSPAINT (AO3) ANYWHERE ELSE IS STOLEN
Relationships: Karlnapity - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so at beginning of chapters I think I'm gonna do an emoji of the day since that seems pretty pog :]
> 
> Emoji of the day- 🍄
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a month since Dream had been taken to prison, and the whole world seemed tinted a pale yellow and orange, warming everyone simply by standing outside.

The flowers bloomed vibrantly and the wind blue gently, giving the lands of the Dream SMP an ethereal feel.

In the time Dream has been in prison, new countries and territories have appeared. 

One of these newly blossoming homes is Snowchester, where Tubbo, Jack, Foolish, and Puffy reside in the snow covered shore.

Far away from the cold winds and icy waters, in the soft flower fields and large mountains, Karl, Sapnap, and George founded the brand new Kinoko Kingdom.

But Tommy didn't want a country, yes, there was a point in time where a country was one of the only things he cared about, but that is the past.

Now? He just wants to settle his scores and make peace with all he hurt during the Disc Wars and any other conflicts he may or may not of caused.

Why now though? Well, he has everything he wants now. Dream is in prison, he has his discs back, and most importantly, he still has his best friend to stand beside him no matter what.

He had a plan, an utterly amazing plan at that. A plan that he knew would bring peace and properly unify the server for the first time probably ever.

A community garden.

Not just a regular garden though, a garden that brought ease to all that stepped in and cleared their minds of worry. An escape from the real world.

In the garden, you don't have to worry about running a country or stopping a silly red egg from taking everything over. In the garden you could finally truly be yourself.

The only question now is...where do you put it?

Well Tommy had the perfect place in mind.

The rubble in which L'manburg once stood tall and mighty. It was symbolic, Tommy poured his heart, his soul, his everything, into a country that was never meant to be. But now, he could patch the hole in the ground right in front of him...as well as the one in his heart.

'Where in the world could I possibly get gardening tools though?' Tommy thought to himself.

But then it clicked.

Eret! He could tell him about his idea, ask for help, and make amends! The idea was truly flawless.

'Of course it is, I thought of it after all.’

Tommy skipped down the prime path to the large castle at the end of the trail.

He knocked gently on the wooden door of Eret's tower, scared that as soon it is opened it will be slammed right into his face.

Surpringly, this was not the case. Eret opened the door slowly, and looked confused seeing Tommy there. Even so, he opened the door completely and raised an eyebrow, urging the younger to speak.

"Uh hi Eret!" Tommy started.

"Hello Tommy, why are you here?" He jumped right to the point.

"Well I was wondering if you have any gardening tools perhaps?"

"No...but I'm sure Sam does! I also have gardening clothes if you're interested?"

Tommy perked up at that, "Really? I would love that!"

Eret smiled, "Alright, give me a moment." He walked back into his tower to go and retrieve the clothing.

'Maybe things will be alright after all..." Tommy thought with a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna write more but figured this was a nice place to stop :]
> 
> Love y'all,
> 
> Red out! ❤️


End file.
